Furtive Feelings
by Baronessa Scarpia
Summary: *Based on "The Elixir of Love"* Chandler is in love with Monica, Monica is with Richard. Chandler doesn't know what to do to win her affection, Phoebe suggest something that is way far-fetched for Chandler's taste but... Desperate needs requires desperate measures. Mondler
1. Chronicle of love

**A/N: I know I'm writing the other story about Friends! I promise I will continue that one but it didn't get too much feedback and I couldn't get this idea out of my head!! This is based on "The Elixir of Love" an opera buffa composed by Donizetti is a story I love that always make me smile, I hope you enjoy it!!**

 **Disclaimer: No I do not own Friends in any way!**

Chandler was sitting on his office thinking. Thinking about a certain someone that got a way into his heart. The most beautiful woman in most rooms, a breathtaking sight, smart, strong, perseverant, absolutely gorgeous. Perfect.

But still he couldn't even inspire the tiniest bit of (romantic) affection in her heart. He knew it was impossible she was way out of his league.

And if things couldn't get worse she was dating that big moustached tree. Richard. He was the perfect match. Mature, handsome, confident. Chandler was none of those things... So did he have an opportunity?

Of course not.

He sighed. _"The more I look at her the more I like her... And now I'm just wasting my time here sighing"_ He thought, sadness getting over him.

 _Monica knows me more than the rest of the gang. She knows I'm not boyfriend material_. Chandler kept thinking as he turned around on his chair.

 _If I could just have a fraction of Richard's confidence. If I could make myself loved... Could I be more pathetic right now?_ _Maybe I could be like Joey... bring a different woman every night... But for that I might need Joey's charisma and sex appeal... I'm just the guy who makes the breakfast for his dates._ _Why can't I be the stud? The handsome soldier? The chick magnet? I'm just the dumb countryboy who has a crush on the rich and hot landowner. Maybe I should try to get a date with a woman who is more... suitable for me. I can't expect a miracle, not now. I need to move on, but maybe a last try?_

 _You know what they say desperate needs requires desperate measures._

.:ooOOoo:.

Monica was at her apartment cleaning, she was really content, she was so happy dating Richard that nothing could spoil her mood right now.

Chandler came back from work and entered her apartment. It didn't matter that it hurt him, he loved to see her, especially with that radiant smile, until he remembered that the one causing it was Richard.

"Hi Mon" He greeted as he entered. "Hey Chandler" She said as she finished cleaning the kitchen.

Monica eeyed him and he looked pretty down, she wondered if it still was for the same reason.

"You still pinning for that co-worker of yours?" Chandler told Monica that he had a crush on a co-worker, he couldn't tell her the truth it would be hurtful, embarrassing and awkward and the gang didn't need another Ross and Rachel.

"Yeah, but what can I do? She is just not interested, besides I think she has a boyfriend" Chandler said throwing himself on the couch, Monica sat next to him.

"Maybe you just need to hope for the best... You are wonderful Chandler, you just need to find the right girl" Monica comforted him rubbing his arm tenderly.

"Yes, you" Chandler wanted to say, gosh he was a coward... But maybe it was better this way, maybe he could hope that things between her and Richard would not work out, and maybe then he could have a tiny bit of hope.

"I think I will go for a walk" Chandler said standing up to walk to the door. Monica nodded. She felt bad for her friend, Chandler needed a little polishing at the edges like his commintent phobia and social anxiety but overall he was a great sweet guy, Monica tried to imagine him with someone that could make him happy, and for her atonishment it caused her a weird sensation in her stomach and a bitter taste on her mouth.

She ignored it, it was stupid, maybe she ate something bad? Any excuse will do to cover up her feelings.

It was silly! She was Monica Geller, she had an amazing, mature sexy boyfriend, but still, why Chandler's love life upset her so much?

It's nothing, she repeated herself for the rest of the evening.

.:ooOOoo:.

Chandler walked towards... Well, nowhere in particular when he found Phoebe walking in the direction of his building.

"Hey Chandler" She greeted him with a smile, but she already knew he was down.

"Heya Pheebs" He answered his tone plain and tasteless.

"What's wrong?" She asked faking her oblivioussness.

"Nothing Pheebs I couldn't be better right now, you know? Is a beautiful day to walk in the park, the birds singing, maybe someone will end with my misery already by hitting my head with a frisbee" He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Love problems huh? Your co-worker?" Phoebe said supressing her chuckle.

"Yeah" Chandler admitted shrugging.

"What's her name?"

"Emmm... Cindy"

"You know I was sure her name was Monica" Phoebe said crossing her arms. Chandler's jaw dropped.

"W-W-What a-are you t-talking abo-out Pheebs?" He said with a laugh very similar to his work laugh.

"Oh come on Chandler! You might fool the rest of the gang but not me" Phoebe said with a snort.

"Okay, but forget about it, it does not matter, she is with Richard"

"You've got the Tristan syndrome"

"The what?"

"The Tristan syndrome: For Isolde, Tristan pined, but he had no hope of winning her"

"You just invented that did you?" Chandler asked narrowing his eyes.

"The syndrome yes the other is a legend, but don't you see! You are Tristan and Monica is Isolde"

"So what? What does that mean? That the poor guy was a loser like me?"

"Oh gosh no, Tristan was not a loser he was very handsome and brave... Well that's not the point! You need to do something about your situation here" Phoebe said exasperated.

"What can I do? Monica is with Richard! R-I-C-H-A-R-D the perfect guy with that stupid moustache!!"

"But you have something that he doesn't have" Phoebe said with a grin.

"What? Jokes? Come on Pheebs" Chandler said getting annoyed but also a little hopeful.

"You've got me Bing, and I'm going to help you" Phoebe replied.

"Oh great! I feel so much better now! What will you do write a song about it?" He said irritated, maybe it was even cruel but he didn't feel like having hope about it.

"No! Okay you know what Tristan did? He threw himself on the feet of a wise sorcerer who gave him an elixir of love" Phoebe continued the story. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Phoebe look, I appreciate your help but this is not a legend okay? There is no elixir of love nor wise sorcerer nor Tristan! There's just loser Chandler and his crazy friend" He said with a sigh.

Phoebe didn't even feel offended. "Listen to me! Stop pining for her and do something! I have the elixir, a friend of mine used it! It works!! Now what do you have to lose?" Phoebe asked. Chandler actually thought about it... Okay, this was Pheebs she was... well... special. A magic elixir? He didn't believe it but maybe she was right... He needed to do something. This was crazy and far-fetched... But desperate needs requires desperate measures, he reminded himself... Last try at winning Monica's love.

"Okay Pheebs... Let's do it"

 **A/N: I apologize for any grammar mistake since English is not my native language! I hope you like this and please review!! Reviews make me so happy!**

 **I WANT TO SAY THAT THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTAIN SUPERNATURAL OR MAGICAL THINGS.**


	2. Portentous secrets

Phoebe and Chandler arrived to Phoebe's apartment, Chandler wasn't so sure if he wanted to do this. It was Phoebe, she could have any weird stuff that he would be drinking and as much as he joked about dying he didn't want to die today.

"It's for Monica" He reminded himself. Chandler sat on the couch as Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

"So Pheebs" He said casually. "This 'elixir' you talk about would make Monica to love me right?" He asked.

"Not just Monica, all women will be crazy in love with you" She shouted from the kitchen.

Chandler felt pretty smug right now... What was he thinking? This was obviously a scam!! But still the thought of many women in love with him was nice...

"Even you?" He asked with a grin. Phoebd snorted. "Yeah no, it could take way more than a bottle of elixir for me to..." She said until he saw his clearly annoyed face.

"Okay, I'm letting it rest on the kitchen and now I will tell you the instructions of how to drink it" She said sitting next to him.

"There are instructions to drink it?" He asked with a frown. Phoebe nodded.

"Of course! It's not just a beverage, is a magic elixir okay? MAGIC" Chandler got worried at the way she emphazised 'Magic'.

"Okay..." He answered. "So, first you gently shake the bottle, then you remove the cap but be careful! Don't let the steam get away! then you bring it to your lips and in little sips you drink it" Phoebe explained using an empty bottle to practice. She then gave it to Chandler to try.

"All right... I think I get it" He said taking the bottle from her hands. "Man, I knew Phoebe was weird... But not this weird..." He thought.

 _Am I really doing this? Taking Phoebe's advice about a love potion? That she took from a legend? I think I lost my head... It is really worth it? What if she gives me poison? Nah... She likes me enough to not kill me... Right? But this thing, this beverage could only be selled by a quack and only be bought by an idiot. I guess I'm an idiot if I came here in the first place... And I'm also an idiot by believing that Monica could love me back..._

"Oh" A timer rang. "The elixir is ready, wait here" Phoebe said walking quickly towards the kitchen.

Chandler didn't have much time to think of it when Phoebe returned with a bottle full with a blue glistening liquid. It looked kind of gross and fascinating.

"Here is the magic beverage" She said handing him the bottle. Chandler took it suspiciously.

"Thanks Pheebs... Although this doesn't look very... healthy" He said turning the bottle on his hand to examine it. It shined and it was glossy. It was liquid enough to not seem like liquid soap, but it actually looked like it would taste like soap.

"Don't worry is harmless! I told you is magic! don't be a wuss Chandler. Are you a chicken?" Phoebe said challening.

"Who am I? Marty Mcfly?" He said sarcastically. "Look it is not like I drink blue shiny things all the time okay?" He said looking at the bottle again.

"Listen, I'm sure this will help you win Monica's love now I need to warn you for you to not drink it in a public place okay" She said patting his shoulder. Chandler looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Well... Because you know that messing with love is a dangerous thing, we don't want the authorities to intervine, get it?" She winked at him.

"Sure... Oh! Because all the ladies will be chasing the Chan-Chan man?" He asked with a grin.

Phoebe thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, that's why" She said with a fake smile.

"Okay... How much will it take to make effect?" Chandler asked actually curious.

"Oh you know a while" Phoebe replied.

"A while?"

"Now that you mention it... 2 weeks top"

"Okay well thanks Pheebs, I will drink it in my apartment then"

"Good idea! Now bye gallant! Every woman will love you in a couple of days" Phoebe said pushing him out of the door.

Then she sat on her couch again with a cup of tea on her hand.

"What edible glitter, really strong peach schnapps, lots of sugar and blue food coloring can do for a miserable man" She said with a triumphant smirk. "I'm a genious"

.:ooOOoo:.

Chandler didn't want to drink the elixir right away, every time he looked at the bottle his stomach flipped. He hid it on the back of his closet, it's not like many people entered his room, but still. He went to work like usually but the only thing he could think about was Monica and this so-called "Elixir of Love". Could he really win her heart? Maybe he was cheating with all this magic stuff, but he didn't have a choice... As crazy as it sounded it was his only chance at having Monica's affection.

 _I need to do this... Again I don't think Phoebe wants me dead... Besides what's the worst that can happen'? Oh... Don't go there... Okay if it doesn't work, I will find a date that's more on my level... But if it works I don't want Monica to be heartbroken if she breaks up with Richard... But she will love me... She wouldn't be hurt... Am I really thinking this will work? I'm such a loser!! What's wrong with me? ... Lets don't go there either. I know Joey has a date tonight... I could be alone in the apartment... Okay tonight I will drink the magic elixir._

Chandler went to his apartment right after work, when he arrived he looked at Monica's door. _No, I can't go right now, I have important things to do._

He opened the door and he found Joey coming out of his bedroom.

"Hey man" He said as he picked up his jacket.

"Hey Joe, are you leaving?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Yes I have a date, see ya later"

"Wait... When are you gonna come back?"

Joey frowned. "I don't know later"

"Okay..." Chandler said unsure. Joey shrugged and left.

Chandler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was time.

He went straight away towards his closet and took the bottle. He remembered Phoebe's instruction.

 _Gently shake the bottle._

He did, he watched as the liquid turned inside the bottle shinning brightly.

 _Remove the cap but be careful that the steam doesn't get away and quickly bring it to your mouth._

This was the part he feared, what if it tasted awful? Chandler closed his eyes removed the cap and put the bottle on his lips.

 _Now drink it in little sips._

He drank it. The taste burned inside his mouth... It wasn't bad, it was actually quite tasteful... He felt warmness in his stomach, he felt fuzzy and his tongue burned in a pleasant way.

"Wow this is really good" He said out loud looking at the bottle. "Maybe... I can drink a little more" He said drinking again in long gulps.

After he finished he licked his lips and looked at the bottle. His eyes widened.

He almost drank the whole bottle, there was a quarter of the liquid left. He stood up quickly and felt dizzy all over.

"Damn that elixir was strong"

The phone rang and Chandler picked up by instinct.

"Hello?"

"Well, Hello My Bing-a-Ling!! HAHAHAHAHA"

He could recognize that voice anywhere.


	3. You can't be with him, I assure you

"Janice?!?!" Chandler asked horrified.

"Well hello Mr. Bing!" She said again, her nasally voice piercing his ears.

Chandler thought about it... Janice calling? Then it clicked and he smiled smugly. The elixir worked! It actually worked! Janice loved him again. He couldn't believe it! Maybe Phoebe was right! He actually didn't feel like cuestioning it, he could not even think straight.

"Janice... Why are you calling?" He asked faking obliviousness.

"Well Chandler, I actually wanted to ask you something"

"Sorry Janice, I'm not interested right now..."

"What are you talking about? I called to-"

"Yeah I know, us getting back together is not a good idea... See I'm going to Yemen"

"But Chandler wait that's not-"

"I know, I know what you will say, that you love me and all, but hey I can't okay?"

"But-"

"Bye!"

"OH MY G-"

Chandler hang up. He felt great! If Janice loved him again! That meant Monica would love him in no time! He took the bottle again and drank the rest of the liquid in a big long gulp.

 _This elixir is wonderful! I feel so great and powerful! I can feel it's magic running through my veins!! I feel so confident and bold right now! That I bet any woman could love me!_

Chandler started to sing no melody in particular as he jumped and did his happy dance. His dizziness didn't even bother him right now.

 _Who would have thought that this magic elixir worked? Phoebe is a genius! Tra LaLa La La La La La LaLa_

Chandler kept dancing around the apartment and he didn't even feel the knock on the door. Monica entered and was shocked at seeing her friend acting like a little child.

"Someone is happy" She said with a smile. She wondered why he was so happy.

Chandler stopped his dancing to look at her. "W-Well, H-Hello *hiccups* N-Nomica" He said with a smile. Monica's smile fell.

 _Gosh, Chandler is mad drunk right now... It seems like he has drank a lot today..._

Monica looked at the empty bottle that rested on top on the counter. It did not impress her that it was empty.

"Chandler... What happened? Why are you drunk?" Monica asked worried. She hated seeing Chandler suffering, her heart twisted, she hoped it wasn't for his co-worker.

"D-Drunk? I'm not drunk! I haven't had anything to drink" He said confused.

"Well would you explain this?" Monica said demandingly showing off the empty bottle. Chandler chuckled.

"M-Mon, that's not alcohol" He chuckled again louder. "I-It's my me-medicine".

"Medicine? What kind of medicine can have this smell?" She wrinkled her nose as she smelled the bottle again. The smell was strong like it was pure alcohol with peach flavour, it also smelled like it had a lot of sugar. Her stomach turned.

"W-Well, you know this medicine" He said pointing to the bottle again.

"This doesn't even have a label! Where did you get this?" She asked getting worried again. This bottle seemed homemade she was worried about what Chandler had drunk.

"You know, there" He said like it was obvious where he got it.

"Come here" She said gesturing towards her. Chandler smiled. It was working!

Chandler walked towards her very confident with his chest swollen with pride. Monica eeyed him puzzled.

Chandler imprisoned Monica against the door, his arm resting on the door on top of Monica's head.

"Hey" He said close to her face.

"Okay Mister" She chuckled. "We need to do something about your breath" She said opening the door. Chandler fell to the floor unable to keep his balance.

Monica turned around when she felt the big thud echoing the hall.

"Oh my god! Chandler! Are you okay?" She said kneeling next to him. She just hoped that he didn't hit his head.

"Couldn't be better" He said with a grin. Monica smiled confused and helped him get up.

Both of them walked into Monica's apartment. Monica guided him towards the couch so he could rest, he was in no state of being up. What he had drunk was enough for someone to be passed out already.

Monica then walked to the kitchen to make some strong coffee. The hangover he would have tomorrow will be deadly.

 _Why has Chandler drunk so much_? _Was it because of his co-worker? Was he really that in love with someone? She must be perfect! That bitch! She must be hurting him so much for him drinking that quantity of alcohol..._ _Poor Chandler. Maybe I could set him up with someone? No! I mean... Gosh why do I get this upset about Chandler? This stupid feeling won't go away! Gosh it has been weeks! What can I do? I have a boyfriend! My boyfriend is Chandler... RICHARD! My boyfriend is Richard... What has gotten into me lately? I need to do something about it... Gosh... I'm such an idiot!_

The sound of the coffee being ready awoke Monica from her confusing thoughts, she turned around to find Chandler on the couch looking at her with heavy lidded eyes.

"I made you some coffee" Monica said walking with a mug full of dark thick coffee.

"Thank you" Chandler said with a toothy smile. Monica sat next to him as she watched him swallowing the coffee.

"It is hot!" Monica warned him a little too late. Chandler spat out the dark liquid. The coffee table and rug were now wet.

"Oh god Mon, I'm so sorry!" He said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, just be careful" She said as she got up to get something to clean the table.

 _Don't worry about it? Damn she must be liking me already_

As Monica cleaned the table and rug he watched her intentely. She was so beautiful and amazing... He felt dizzy all over again. (The thought of being actually drunk never crossed his mind).

Chandler started to drink his coffee slowly. After Monica cleaned up she sat next to him again.

"Thank y-you for the coffee Mon, I mean is the greatest coffee ever" He said. Monica chuckled.

"Is just coffee Chandler..." She said as she shooked her head. Damn he was wasted right now.

"Well you make coffee perfectly, you are damn perfect" Monica blushed by his comment. She wanted to smack herself... This was clearly wrong!

 _I can't help it... I can't even recall when things changed... When he stopped being 'Sarcastic best friend Chandler' and became 'Sarcastic, awfully cute and sweet non-just-friend Chandler'. What about Richard? He is great, he is perfect, I feel proud of being by his side... But why can't I get Chandler out of my head? It has been like a month... It bothers me that I don't remember when things changed... What would the others think? What would Richard think? What would Chandler think? When he is clearly in love with someone else?_

Monica looked at Chandler, it seemed that he already finished his cup of coffee. He had a small smile on his face, he still looked pretty drunk but it seemed that he was feeling sleepy. She glanced at his lips that were covered in tiny specks of glitter. The inner rim of his lips were tinted blue... What did he drink? Monica still couldn't figure out the why, the what and the where.

Instinctively she got a little closer. Chandler's breath hitched and his heart stopped. Was Monica going to kiss him right now? His foggy mind couldn't even process what was happening.

Monica closed her eyes and so did Chandler his heart was beating so fast that he was sure Monica could hear it.

Before anything could happen someone knocked on the door. Monica jumped and she blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

She quickly got up to open the door. It was Richard.

"Hey sweetie, you're not ready?" He asked with a frown. Monica totally forgot about the date she had with Richard... Guilt started to blossom in her chest... She almost kissed Chandler. She was so stupid! What was she thinking?

"I will be ready in no time! Lets meet downstairs in ten minutes!" She said rushed. "Okay" Richard simply said confused. Monica never forgot about their dates... But he had to admit that she had been acting strangely the last couple of days.

Richard went downstairs and Monica closed the door. She turned to Chandler who looked almost passed out on the couch.

 _This is a mess..._

Monica sighed and walked towards Chandler. "Chandler, I... You need to go back to your apartment" His only response was a groan. Monica helped him get up and Chandler tried his best to walk normally to his place.

They entered the boys's apartment and Monica who was freakishly strong helped Chandler get to his bedroom. He fell immediately to the bed.

"My god Chandler... All of this for your co-worker..." Monica said miserably. Chandler chuckled.

"I wish I shouldn't have to lie to her"

Monica froze. What was he talking about?

"You lied to your co-worker?" Chandler chuckled again. He had his eyes closed.

"T-The co-worker... The co-co-worker doesn't exist... I created her to not tell her the truth"

"What do you mean?" Monica spoke softly and confused... She didn't know what was going on right now... All of this seemed surreal.

"I can't ruin our friendship... She cannot know the truth... We would be miserable"

"Who?"

"I mean Ross and Rachel"

"What?"

"It-It cannot happen again" Monica realized he was falling asleep... But she couldn't leave without an answer.

"I care too much for her to do that to her... Besides the boyfriend... I... I..." He managed to say but he was already passing out.

"What? Who?"

"I don't stand a chance against him... If I could just get rid of these feelings... But I can't, I love her" He said his face frowning with different emotions.

"Who?" Monica said weakly. It barely was a whisper. Her heart constricted and she didn't know why, her eyes burned. Why was this affecting her so much? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"Monica" He said opening his eyes and then he passes out completely.

Monica stood there frozen, unable to say or think anything, her eyes glued to his sleeping frame. This was too much. She needed to think, to analyze.

She quickly went back to her apartment, changed her clothes and then dropped a glass of water and an aspirin for Chandler who was still sleeping peacefully.

 _I cannot think about this now... When I'm alone I will be able to analyze all of this... I can't now... I can't..._

She then walked down stairs and met Richard who was waiting for her.

"Lets go..."


End file.
